


Giggles

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always there, Boss, you were just too blinded by my good looks to see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giggles

The giggling sounded extremely loud in the quiet of the house, the only other sounds the crackling of the fire in the fireplace and the clink of the bourbon bottle against the rims of the glasses that were being refilled. The giggles were higher than one would expect from the two men lying on a stack of cushions in front of the fire, and if the team had seen and heard their fearless leader and his loyal second, they still wouldn't have believed them capable of this behavior.

Tony's cheeks were streaked with tears from laughter and Gibbs was rubbing the sleeve of his trusty USMC shirt over his eyes to keep his own cheeks dry. Both had aching muscles from the laughter and giggling that had gone on for a long time now, both men getting more and more drunk and regaling each other with stories. 

"… and then Mike looked in the mirror and finally saw half of his mustache was missing!"

Tony rolled around clutching his stomach, laughing uncontrollably at the image Gibbs had painted. "Really? You pulled that old one on him? I can just see his face!" he managed to get out between giggles. "Speaking of old ones… Did I ever tell you about the time when me and my frat buddies…"

And this was how it had been going the entire evening. They'd needed to blow off some steam after a brutal case. Each member of the team had sought their own way of dealing, and Tony had ended up at Gibbs' place. They hadn't done this for a long time, their relationship having undergone some changes over the years. There had been strain and Tony had not felt as welcome to just barge in as he had in the earlier years, but tonight it had just felt right. Gibbs had given him a look, and Tony had followed his boss home. And they had been drinking steadily ever since.

"… and then we put the whole car together again in his office!"

They had soon realized that in their combined years at boarding schools and police precincts, boot camp and the corps, they had been involved one way or another in every classical practical joke in the book. But it didn't matter, it was still hilarious to be reliving the stories while drunk. Hence all the giggling. But as these things sometimes go when drinking, suddenly it turned serious when Gibbs started his next story.

"Did I ever tell you about the time when I was in Panama and I had to…"

Tony listened closely and halfway through the story, reached out his hand and laid it gently on top of Gibbs'. When the story ended, there was silence for a moment, before Tony started up.

"Did I ever tell you about the time when I was undercover in Philly and I…"

Gibbs turned his head to look at Tony while he told his tale, and gently stroked his hand over Tony's arm when he came to the difficult part, lending silent support and bringing him through it.

"Did I ever tell you about the time when I found this little girl…"

Tony rolled onto his side so he could take in Gibbs' features as he told of the case, and laid his hand on the man's chest, stroking gently back and forth to comfort him. As Gibbs lay there in silence for a while, awash in the memories, Tony closed his eyes and in the comforting haze of alcohol and warmth of the fire, started his next story.

"Did I ever tell you about the time when I fell in love with my boss? It was a shock, I can tell you. I'd never had those feelings for a man before, I mean, I'd looked, but this was something completely different. One look at him and I knew he was the one for me. Of course, I couldn't do anything about it, the man was married and I was engaged and we were on a case, and I just didn't think that I'd ever see him again. But then he offered me a job and I decided to take it. He got divorced and my fiancée left me, and I moved to a new city and started this new job. And he was my boss and he was great, I mean, he was a bit of a bastard, but I before I knew what had happened, I fell in love with him. I followed him wherever he wanted, and he ordered me around a lot, I can tell you. And he gave me these head slaps that at first I thought "what the hell", but then I started to like them, because at least he was paying attention to me, you know. And I thought sometimes that he felt it too, but then, he never really let on, never showed me something more, just got in my space a lot and sometimes gave me these looks, always riding me and bossing me around and the like. But he was crazy passionate about what he did, you know, a truly good man, someone really worth following. And then he went away for a while, and he didn't even know who I was, and he broke my heart. But when he came back, I just still loved him, you know, I couldn't help it, even if he never reciprocated. And the only time I ever had my lips on his was when he was dead, when he fucking drowned and I had to give him the kiss of life, and he never even thanked me for saving his life. But I still loved him. And I still do, after everything. Eleven years later and I'm still fucking in love with him. Doesn't that make the saddest story you ever heard?"

When he realized that there was no more comforting stroking, and no reaction from the man lying beside him, Tony opened his eyes. Seeing the piercing blue orbs studying him, more alert than they should be after the copious amounts of alcohol he knew they had consumed, Tony took stock of what he had said. Then blinked. Then blushed. Then his eyes widened and he froze, realization hitting him. Oh shit.

"Tony?" Gibbs said huskily.  
"Uhmm… Boss…" 

But before he could finish his thought and certainly a coherent sentence, Gibbs rolled over and brushed his calloused hand over Tony's cheek. Then Gibbs pulled Tony closer and brushed his lips over those of the younger man. It took Tony a few seconds to respond, still frozen in the realization of what he had just said, but then he brought up his hands to cup Gibbs’ face and answered the kiss with a passion. He coaxed the older man’s lips open and slid his tongue inside, gently tangling it with Gibbs’, who let out a soft moan in pleasure. It was better than Tony had ever dreamed and he lost himself in the sensation of sharing this with the man he had loved for years. Gibbs seemed equally lost and his hands roamed over Tony’s chest and arms, caressing the muscular body of the younger man and, reaching Tony’s hips, pulling their bodies together, closer and closer, as if he wanted to disappear inside of Tony. The kiss only broke when they had to breathe, and Tony started kissing down Gibbs’ neck, latching onto the warm skin and gently scraping his teeth over the pulsing vein he found there. Tony reveled in the delighted groan this elicited from the older man, pleased and excited that he had managed to evoke such a reaction from his boss. He felt like he could stay in this moment forever. And then he fell asleep.  
   
~~~~~  
   
Gibbs woke early the next morning, cotton-mouthed and bleary eyed, head pounding. Carefully lifting his head, he took in his surroundings. Living room. Fire died down. Tony curled up against him. Wait, what? Thinking hard, he tried to remember the previous evening, and slowly it came back to him. They had been drinking and telling each other stories, and Tony had told him something. And then they had kissed. Wait, what? What was it Tony had told him? Rubbing his hand over his eyes, he thought back. Tony had told him a story about being in love. With his boss. With him. Damn.  
   
Gently he extracted himself from the younger man’s arms, trying like hell not to wake him. Having succeeded, Gibbs made his way softly to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. That done, he walked back to the hall and stared at Tony. The younger man had told him that he loved him, was in love with him. Tony had not apprehended at the time what he was saying and who he was saying it to, but Gibbs had frozen as the tale progressed, his heart pounding in his chest. And then Tony had looked up and Gibbs had seen the realization sink in. Tony had looked mortified, but all Gibbs could do was reach out and caress the younger man, kiss him, receiving a passionate response.  
   
Gibbs groaned inwardly. He had fallen in love with Tony long years ago, but had always hidden his feelings, sure that the womanizing handsome man would have no interest whatsoever in him, a run-down battered marine. Every now and then, Gibbs would get the feeling that there was something there though, a look or a touch, the way they sometimes behaved with each other, but had always brushed it off as wishful thinking. But it had gotten harder and harder to live with the longing as the years progressed, and Gibbs had started distancing himself from the younger man, hoping that the desire would fade if they weren’t so close. It hadn’t of course. And now Tony had told him that he could have had everything he’d dreamed of all these years. Damn. What a waste.

So how did he proceed now? He might remember what Tony had said last night, but maybe Tony didn't, or would pretend he didn't. Gibbs knew Tony would prefer to play it safe, would need to, to protect himself. He saw through Tony's masks and knew how the younger man operated. Then why hadn't he seen through this? Well, the answer was simple. Gibbs had just never thought that someone like Tony could be interested in someone like him. The charming, and yes, beautiful man, even more so now with a few lines on his face, matured and filled out, could have pretty much anyone he wanted and proved it on a regular basis. There were some who got away, but mostly every woman they met devoured Tony with her eyes, and if Gibbs had been a betting man, some of those who weren't suspects got to devour him with more than just their eyes. Who wouldn't want Tony? Gibbs certainly did. Damn.

~~~~~

Tony woke up to the smell of coffee. He tried to roll himself into the warmth of his comforter, but found no cover, just a slight chill. He opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. Cushions, fireplace, Gibbs in the doorway studying him. Shit. What the hell did he do last night? Oh yeah, he confessed to Gibbs he loved him. Uhmm… what? Gibbs didn't look pissed at him, just curious. And a little sad. Huh.

"Uhh… hey Boss," Tony said, voice still groggy with sleep. Gibbs quirked a little smile.  
"Shut up, DiNozzo. No talking until I've had coffee. Lots of it." And with that Gibbs turned around, heading for the kitchen and the coffee that was just about done percolating.  
Tony stretched and tried to wake himself up. Rubbing his hand over his face, he thought back to the previous night. Yeah, he'd really done it. He hadn't realized it at the time, but he really had told Gibbs the secret he'd been holding on to for eleven years. He couldn't bring himself to be too worried. It was done, and he couldn't change it even if he wanted to. Did he want to? Well, he guessed it didn't matter anymore anyway. Ignoring his pounding head and dry mouth, Tony got up and made his way over to the kitchen.

"You got any fresh eggs? I could use some breakfast with that coffee," Tony said when he reached the kitchen where Gibbs was pouring two cups of the stuff.   
"Help yourself," Gibbs replied.  
Looking in the fridge, Tony found enough supplies to fix a proper breakfast and started grabbing things, setting them out on the kitchen counter. "You want?"  
"Sure."

Without further words, Tony started preparing a hearty breakfast, just what they needed after a night of heavy drinking, while Gibbs set a mug of coffee in front of him, fixed just the way Tony liked. Soon they were fully focused on their food and drinks, trying to ignore the tension and awkwardness that floated between them. But all too soon, breakfast was done, coffee finished, and they had to actually look at each other.

"So," Tony said.  
"Yeah," Gibbs replied.

They made their way upstairs. Gibbs gave Tony a new toothbrush and they took their turns brushing teeth and using the head. Then they went back to the bedroom, undressed and slipped into bed. Each stayed on a side of the bed, not touching, not rolling over, their backs turned to each other. They fell asleep. 

~~~~~

Another couple of hours later, Tony woke, feeling better after the breakfast and coffee. He rolled onto his back and thought over recent events. He'd unwittingly spilled his guts, they'd kissed, fallen asleep and then had breakfast and fallen asleep again. No wait, that wasn't right. They'd kissed, but it hand;t been they. Gibbs had started it. Gibbs had kissed him first. Granted, after Tony had made his confession, but still… Gibbs had kissed him first. Huh… again.

Tony looked over at the man lying next to him in the bed. He was still sleeping, looking younger and even a little peaceful in his restful state. Tony let his eyes roam over the man while he had the chance. The strong, handsome features, the silver hair, he could almost hear the gruff voice ordering him around. He smiled. Then he sighed. He figured he was already screwed, so he might as well. Reaching out his hand, Tony gently brushed his fingers over the older man's cheek, then the tip of his finger over Gibbs' lips. 

He startled when Gibbs suddenly turned his face to him, eyes opening as if he had not been asleep at all. Reaching up, Gibbs took Tony's hand in his and held it gently, bringing the younger man's fingers back to his lips and kissing them softly. Eyes smiling, even if his lips were busy, Gibbs took in the expression of pure want and longing on Tony's face, then sucked one finger into his mouth and wrapped his lips around it. He watched in pleasure as Tony's eyes turned dark with desire. 

Not able to resist any longer, Tony swooped in and kissed Gibbs, pressing his lips softly against the older man's, then coaxing Gibbs' lips to part so Tony could tangle with his tongue. Moving closer, the kiss continued for long minutes, and Gibbs let his hands start roaming, caressing each inch of Tony he could find. The hot skin of the younger man drew him closer still, until he had them pressed together, rubbing against each other in desire. Lining up their cocks, Gibbs moved his hips to rub their erections against each other, groaning at the feeling of their hard shafts meeting each other and the delicious sensations Tony's tongue and lips were causing on his mouth, his jaw, his neck. When Tony bit down gently where Gibbs' shoulder met his neck, Gibbs groaned in pleasure. Tony smiled as if it had been an accomplishment and he had just been complimented by his boss. Searching for more hot spots, Tony continued his exploration.

Gibbs was almost ecstatic by the time Tony relented and returned to kissing his lips. The younger man had unerringly found each and every one of his most sensitive spots, vigorously exploring them and driving Gibbs insane with want. It was time to turn the tables. Gibbs executed one of his marine moves and flipped them over, landing on top of Tony and immediately turning this new position to his advantage. He caressed and stroked Tony's skin, licking and kissing each inch of delectable flesh, turning the younger man into a boneless pile of goo, gibbering with want. When Gibbs reached Tony's cock, he took it into his mouth, sucking it as deep as he could. It didn't take long for Tony to resort to begging. 

"Please, Jethro, please…"  
The sound of his first name on Tony's lips made Gibbs even harder, and he redoubled his efforts, taking as much of Tony in as he could, stroking the younger man's inner thighs and then fondling his balls, rolling them in his hand. Tony was writhing and groaning for all he was worth, begging and pleading with Gibbs to just take him, and take him now. Gibbs moved quickly, releasing Tony for only a moment and moving to the bedside table, retrieving the lube, and having Tony's cock in his mouth again before the younger man had even really realized the mouth and hands had been gone.

Lubing up his fingers, Gibbs kept up the sucking and licking, then ran his digits over Tony's puckered ring of muscle. Tony hissed in pleasure when he felt the brush of fingers, then moaned when the first digit entered him. It was something Tony had never experienced before, but he liked the feeling simply because it was Gibbs. When one finger turned into two, the pleasure doubled and Tony reveled in it. But when Gibbs added a third finger, Tony felt the burn and stretch, and hissed again. Gibbs slowed and looked at him questioningly, seeing the truth in Tony's eyes, and, almost humbled that this honor was given to him, took very special care in preparing his lover further. Gibbs crooked his fingers and stroked over Tony's sweet spot, making the younger man writhe in excitement, begging for more. But Gibbs wouldn't give in, knowing what he had seen in Tony's eyes, and took extra care, making sure the younger man soared before Gibbs made his next move.

Continuing to lick and suck, Gibbs kept fingering Tony carefully, making sure that his lover was too engrossed in pleasure to realize what was happening. Switching two fingers for three again, this time Tony didn't notice, lost in excitement. When he was sure Tony was so lost in delight that he wouldn't feel any pain, Gibbs made his way back up the younger man's body until he reached his face and started kissing him again, lining up in the process. Looking Tony in the eye, Gibbs sought for and found the confirmation he needed. Pressing against the puckered hole, Gibbs pushed in as gently as he could. Tony panted and moaned, but seemed happy enough, until Gibbs started bottoming out. Then Gibbs saw a slight panic in the younger man's eyes, which Gibbs quickly assuaged by kissing Tony deeply and passionately, stroking his hands up and down the delightful body, soothing and pleasuring Tony every way he could.

Keeping his movements small and gentle at first, Gibbs soothed the panic away and the sensations started to overtake Tony again. When Tony started bucking up his hips, Gibbs knew he was ready and started thrusting deeper, still gentle but with longer strokes. Tony’s moans fired him up and Gibbs moved a little to get better purchase. Grasping Tony’s thighs, Gibbs wrapped the younger man’s legs around his waist, canting Tony’s hips up and finding the perfect position. His strokes unfailingly hit the younger man’s sweet spot and Tony’s eyes were glazed with desire. Then the begging started again. Feeling their impending release coming, Gibbs sat up on his knees and wrapped his hand around Tony’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts, until the younger man arched off the bed crying out and splattering both their bellies with his fluids. Feeling the clenching muscles around his cock sent Gibbs over the edge as well, and with a few more thrusts he spilled into his lover.  
   
Spent and sated, Gibbs collapsed onto the younger man, kissing him lightly and basking in the afterglow. Tony was only slowly coming back down to earth, and his hands seemed to be caressing Gibbs’ back and side of their own accord, no conscious thought behind it. Featherlight kisses were pressed against lips and jaw and neck, wherever they could reach. When Gibbs tried to roll off of Tony, conscious his weight must be crushing the younger man, his lover held him tight and whispered: “Don’t. I like feeling your weight on me. Makes me feel safe. Just a little longer. Please.” Gibbs smiled at his lover and rewarded him with a deep, wet kiss.  
   
Tony couldn’t believe what had just happened. He had never thought that it could feel this good to be made love to by a man, but perhaps it was just Gibbs. He smiled to himself at that thought. Gibbs had made love to him, that was clear, it was not just sex. A moment of doubt at that darkened his thoughts, but he pushed it away. The way the man had treated him had spoken of love, not just lust. Finally releasing Gibbs from his grip, he rolled them onto their sides and stroked his hand over the side of the older man’s face. Pressing a loving kiss to Gibbs’ lips, he just had to say it: “I love you, Boss.” Gibbs smiled and corrected him: “Jethro.” Answering the smile, Tony repeated: “I love you, Jethro.” He held his breath but shouldn’t have worried. “I love you too, Tony.”  
   
~~~~~  
   
After lying in bed a little while longer, they moved to the shower and gently soaped each other up, just touching and caressing and kissing, connecting with each other and acknowledging the bond between them. Showered and dressed in sweats, they headed downstairs for food and drink, then Gibbs took Tony to the basement. Tony hadn’t been there in a while, and he had missed it, missed sitting there on the bottom step watching Gibbs work on the boat. And now he actually missed the boat, because the basement looked almost empty without it. Gibbs’ latest project was laid out on the workbench, but it just didn’t hold the same fascination Tony had always had for the boat. Gibbs sat down and started gently carving patterns into the wood panel laid out on the workbench, and Tony came over to watch, asking questions about what it was going to be. Gibbs showed him the plans and explained, then later gave Tony a piece of wood and a carving knife and showed him how to use it. Tony found he actually quite liked this, but admitted to himself it was mainly because it was Gibbs teaching him, touching him every now and then to show him something, and brushing his lips against Tony’s temple before he moved away again.  
   
When they had been sitting there together for a while, working side by side, Gibbs suddenly spoke up.  
“I love you, Tony. I know I said it before, but I want you to know that I really do.”  
Tony smiled at him and kissed the older man softly on the lips.  
Gibbs continued: “What you said last night… Couldn’t believe it when I heard you say it. That you loved me, and that you had for so long.” After a moment’s silence, he added: “Because I’ve loved you since Baltimore too.”  
Tony gasped and stared at the older man, who stared right back at him.  
“We’ve wasted so much time,” Gibbs whispered at last.  
Tony reached out his hand and gently cupped Gibbs’ cheek, then said softly: “It doesn’t matter, Jethro. We’re here now. And now we know we can get through anything together.”  
Smiling softly, Gibbs responded: “When did you get so wise?”  
“It was always there, Boss,” Tony quipped, “you were just too blinded by my good looks to see it.”  
Laughing, Gibbs leaned in and kissed his lover deeply.  
 


End file.
